zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Too Much Weiner Slappin’
'''Too Much Weiner Slappin’' is the forty-third episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: What is the worst official translation you've encountered. from Ace *Pat: The Resident Evil series. *Liam: Breath of Fire 2 on the Super Nintendo. *Woolie: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Oldboy. *Matt: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest and a really bad sub of Cowboy Bebop with such translations as "Black Jet" and "The Mars". Q: I'm wondering what your stance is on whether Remedy will ever be able to make Alan Wake 2. from Taylor *Pat: No. *Liam: If it blows up, they could become a two-team studio. Q: How dumb was it that the black guy dies in the trailer for When the Game Stands Tall from Lucas *Woolie: What the fuck. *Pat: Trailers have gone too far. Q: What setting do you usually prefer: past, present, or future? from our friend from Sweden *Pat: Outrageously far-flung future that people think is the past. *Liam: I like the past but with future shit, like Resistance: Fall of Man. *Matt: The present with some element of the future or the past invading it, like The Terminator, Casino Man, and Reign of Fire *Woolie: Near practical future with one amazing element. Q: Has any of your family members ever fucked up your game saves? from Nicholas *Pat: My older brother and I rented Albert Odyssey: Legend of Eldean to play together, and after I went to bed and my brother had played all night. *Liam: My little sister corrupted my save when she tripped over my Gamecube after beating Rock Hawk in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. *Woolie: My brother formatted the computer after getting out Midgar in Final Fantasy VII *Matt: My mom was shouting at me for dinner in the middle of a cutscene of Eternal Darkness' when it first came out. Q: What's your favourite and least favourite dipping sauce when eating chicken? from Bing Bada *Liam: Honey mustard and I don't like blue cheese. *Matt: Honey mustard and I hate sour cream. *Woolie: Portuguese spicy sauce and chocolate is the worst, I guess. *Pat: Barbecue sauce and butt juice is the worst. Q: When you guys talk anime, manga, and indie game shit I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you give a sixty second sports analysis? from Ed *Matt: Why do you like our podcast? *Woolie: Ed, I'm sorry I don't know why you watch the podcast. Q: As someone with no fighting game skills, as curious as to what way Elena's healing ultra would be preferable to a damaging one. from Robert *Matt: As a troll *Liam: Health is your most valuable resource *Pat: It's a trade-off. *Woolie: You should be playing more in the mentality of protecting your life at all costs. Zaibatsu Watch *Woolie: Kamen Rider Double *Liam: Murdered: Souls Suspect *Pat: Murdered: Souls Suspect *Matt: Killer Instinct 2 season two Trivia *The outro music for this episode is [http://youtu.be/BqgCsdFaJlU Spider-Man's stage theme from Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge.] Category:Podcast Episodes